


Unusual Talent

by GoddessTiera



Series: MEFFW Prompts. [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flirty moment between James and Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: An unusual talent or skill  
> Characters: James Vega / Jack (Subject Zero)

It was the smell of food cooking that woke her up. She rolled over and checked the time on the clock by the bed she had claimed. 9:00. “Ugh,” she thought to herself. “Who is up this early?” They had spent the better part of the night partying. One big celebration before returning to the reality of the war. 

Stumbling to her feet, she went in search of the delicious smell that had wrenched her from her dreams far too early. Stumbling to the kitchen, she found James Vega dancing while he cooked what looked like eggs. “How can you be so chipper so early?” She felt a bit of satisfaction at watching the large Marine jump when she spoke. “Don’t sneak up on people like that Tats.” Jack just winked as she hopped up and sat on the counter.

“So what’s for breakfast?”

“Huevos rancheros.”

She watched him cook in silence for a bit before growing bored. Lifting her leg, she grabbed the tie of his apron and pulled the loose bow out. James turned and gave her a look that screamed fix it. Sighing because he didn’t seem to be in a playful mood, she reached up with both feet this time and proceeded to retie the bow as he watched over his shoulder in awe. “How did you do that with your feet?”

“I have always had pretty dexterous feet. Can’t everyone do stuff with their toes like that?”

“I don’t know about other people but I definitely can’t tie a bow with mine. Can you pick stuff up off the floor with them?”

“Yeah. I am sure you have something weird skill that no one else knows about.”

“I have lots of skills but some of them aren’t suitable for public,” winking and curling his tongue as he spoke. 

“Well maybe you can show me in private one day.”

“I may take you up on that.” He moved closer to her as he spoke, leaning into her. He had almost met his lips with hers when they heard someone walking down the stairs and he swiftly turned his attention back to his cooking.

A moment later, Kaidan walked into the kitchen and headed to the coffee pot. While his back was turned, Jack caught Vega’s eye and mouthed, “Raincheck?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
